Friday the 13th May Style
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: Are you superstitious? If so, this story is a funny little tale about a superstitious May on Friday the 13th. I should’ve posted this on Friday the 13th XD.


Summary: Are you superstitious? If so, this story is a funny little tale about a superstitious May on Friday the 13th. I should've posted this on Friday the 13th XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this story and the plot.

May's POV 

Have you ever woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Have you ever wondered why every day seems like Friday the 13th? Are you 100 superstitious? I am and that's why bad things happen to me…or that's what my mom says anyway. So I just started my day like everybody else. I got up and did my regular routine. So why am I not having a good day? That's b/c today is Friday the 13th…for real.

I woke up and stretched. Then I went and pulled the covers back over my head realizing it was Friday the 13th. I wouldn't dream of going to school on such a day. My alarm rang, but I smacked the button so it would shut up. My little brother and mom were getting annoyed. They had tried about five or six times to wake me.

"May get up right now! You have school today so you'd better get ready." My mom shouted. I tried to think of a reasonable excuse to stay home. I got up lazily, since nothing came, and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and then brushed my teeth. When I got done with all that I walked downstairs to find my mom tapping her foot.

"Sorry." I responded.

"You are late to breakfast again. You're about to miss the bus, and all we have to eat is frozen pop tarts." I sighed. I was never one to skip a meal, but I couldn't stand to eat stuff that was frozen. I decided I could spare to wait a little while for it to cook.

I popped the pop tart in the toaster and waited for it to grow warm. As I did so Max jumped up and down laughing. He had come down early, so he got cold cereal to eat instead. I glared at him. He was just so annoying sometimes. He was still in Elementary school, thank goodness.

The pop tart popped up in the toaster and I put it on a plate. It was extremely warm and when I bit into it, I burned my mouth.1

My mom told me to hurry out to the bus, but first I had to grab my backpack. It was supposed to rain today, so I picked up my backpack and slung it on my shoulders. I started outside to the bus. Just as I was crossing the corner, I saw the bus tear in front of me, not even stopping to let me in.2

I sighed and began my walk to school. I walked by a busy street, as it was the only way to get to my school without the bus. A car sped past me, driving through a puddle. I groaned in disgust as I was covered from head to toe in the muddy water mix.3

I again sighed and started on my way to school. As I neared the corner of the street where I would turn to arrive at school, it started raining. Not just a light sprinkle, but really hard.4

I began to get annoyed. I walked into the school building hoping I wasn't too late for math class. I put my stuff in my locker and closed it, taking my books and heading to math. My teacher was calling role and when she noticed me, a soggy mess, she got mad and made me go to detention for not only being late, but also ruining her floors.5 6

I walked into the detention room and was bombarded by paper airplanes, spitballs, and feathers, which a rude boy had stuck on me due to my being wet. I looked like a fluffy chicken.7 8

The teacher came in, glared at me, took me to the front of the class and then decided I needed to be disciplined. Not only for wrecking her floors and coming in late, but also for looking like a chicken. I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault, but the boy who threw them at me said that I had been throwing gum at him. He pointed to a row of gum that was on his desk. The teacher got madder, she decided to have me expelled for a while from detention and her class.9 10 11

I walked into my next class of the day. It was science and I was hoping it was better. This theory however was wrong. I had just gotten into my seat when a boy yelled at the teacher, who gave me a stern frown. I looked at him confused, but when everyone started laughing I sighed. I looked around and then stood up. The class laughed harder and I blushed with fury when I realized what had happened. I had sat in wet paint.12

So I was walking home after my horrible day. I was wet, muddy, covered in feathers, and my butt was covered in paint. I started to cry. I had wads of spit in my hair and all sorts of objects stuck to me from people who had thrown them at me. I was walking by a man who was by a ladder. Just as I was about to go home the man flagged me down.

"Excuse me miss, but can you help a guy out and finish painting this wall?" I thought nothing could possibly go wrong after that, so of coarse I helped him out. I climbed onto the ladder and just as I was about to lean forward, a car honked, startling me completely. I fell backwards off the ladder and hit the cement hard. The man didn't see much response coming from me, so he called an ambulance. 13

The men rushed me to the hospital. Luckily I only suffered with a broken wrist and leg. Even more lucky, is I didn't have to have my leg amputated. It was pretty bad off.

So that was my Friday the 13th, and I'm sure yours is nothing as bad. I'm back home now though and Max is annoying me b/c he loves my casts and wants to try one on.

(AN:// to make things clear, the numbers after some sentences were the bad things that happened and to let you know what they have to do with this story pretty much.

May picked up the pop tart and burned her mouth; also I only numbered 13 bad things that happened to her since it ties in with Friday the 13th.

May missed the bus. (Has that ever happened to you?)

A car splattered mud and water all over May. (Trust me, if you went through this much bad luck you probably wouldn't be able to live that or you'd hide. **Shrug)**

May got rained on. (Have you ever been walking to school and you got soaked? First of all let me mention pneumonia and second, if you managed to escape without pneumonia, good job. Friday the 13th probably doesn't affect you. Also, I know I'm rambling on, but I've never had pneumonia.)

May got detention b/c she got the floors wet. (No good bus. Anyways, had you ever been like really wet and then tracked it, probably not at school, but in your house? Trust me the floors don't like it and neither do your parent(s) No pun intended.)

May got detention also because she was late. (Have you either been late for school or tardy? I remember when I started middle school and almost got a detention b/c the room was too far from my other room and I had 3 tardies b/c of that.)

May had spitballs and paper airplanes stuck to her due to people throwing them.

The boy behind May stuck feathers to her due to her being wet, making her look like a fluffy chicken. (Have you ever noticed that when you are wet, almost anything sticks to you? Well I think that anyways, but it's not a pretty sight. Hey at least she looks like Torchic. XD)

Teacher got mad at May for looking like a chicken. (Hey it's a Torchic, what more do you want woman? XD **still laughing**)

May got in trouble for supposedly throwing gum at the boy who covered her in feathers. (Have you ever sat down in a desk and then found it covered in gum on the bottom? It's really hard to clean off, not like I have, but I was friends with a lot of janitors in school once.)

May was kicked out of Math and detention. (Applauds May on Yes you go May! Get away from detention and Math. **Laughs a bit more**)

May sat in wet paint. (Trust me that would be embarrassing.)

May fell off a ladder due to the shock from the man scaring her and wound up in the hospital. (All I can say is OW!)

Hi all, what did you think of the story? Sorry bout all the authors notes. I think I put too many. Plus they probably didn't need to be there even. I guess it helped to make the story longer. Anyways review!

Heather


End file.
